The purpose of this program is to train physician-scientist or post- doctoral PhD biologic scientists in a multi-disciplinary collaborative approach to clinically relevant research in pulmonary and critical care medicine, and thus prepare them for academic careers characterized by independent research productivity and the expertise of its training faculty, its successful integration of multiple disciplines and diverse research methodologies and its success in the past in training academicians. Research training is available in three tracks: respiratory cell and molecular biology; respiratory physiology; and clinical investigation. Each track has several experienced mentors providing a range of research topics for the trainee. Each track has recommended didactic course work to enrich the research training experience by exposing the trainee to a broader range of methodology and research topics. The clinical investigator track includes enrollment in an MPH program in the Departments of either Epidemiology or Health Services. The program features a process of research mentor and project selection by the first year (clinical) trainees including counseling each trainee by senior training faculty followed by a week in the fall during which trainees are relieved of their clinical responsibilities to conduct interviews with selected potential mentors in order to enhance optimal choice of mentor and research topic. Mentoring committees track the fellows' progress toward their research training goals and provide feedback which includes career counseling and academic job placement. Fellows present their research in several forums including informally at laboratory meeting as well as in more structured research study groups, a University-wide pulmonary research conference (once to twice per year) and at regional and national meetings. The training includes instruction in manuscript and grants. The program stresses the conduct of research in an ethical and scientifically responsible manner. The program also includes an ongoing effort to attract individuals from under-represented minorities into the filed of pulmonary and critical care medicine as well as into this specific program.